<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lambert Plays Matchmaker by GingerAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747790">Lambert Plays Matchmaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn'>GingerAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GingerAnn Challenges Herself [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambert tries to get Jaskier and Geralt together. It could be going better.</p>
<p>(In love with roommate’s sibling AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Lambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GingerAnn Challenges Herself [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lambert Plays Matchmaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This kind of got away from me. And for the most part, I had no idea what was going on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My brother wants to fuck you,” Lambert said. </p>
<p>Lambert watched as Jaskier's face flitted through various emotions, finally setting on boredom. Which was really the other man's resting face.</p>
<p>“Which brother?” Jaskier asked.</p>
<p>“Geralt,” Lambert said after shoving another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. </p>
<p>“Are you sure? He has barely said three words to me the entire time I’ve been your roommate. Which has been two years, Lambert, in case you forgot.”</p>
<p>“Oh, did I forget to buy you an anniversary present?” Lambert asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“That’s next month, darling,” Jaskier replied with a grin. </p>
<p>Lambert let out a loud laugh, mouth still full of half-chewed ceral. </p>
<p>“Don’t choke on your cereal. I am not explaining that to your brothers,” Jaskier said. </p>
<p>“You’d have to be there for Geralt’s time of need. Could result in some hot sex,” Lambert said waggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Jaskier smacked his roommate’s arm.</p>
<p>“It’s your turn to do the dishes,” he said leaving the small kitchen.</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>A week later, Lambert was having dinner with his brothers and foster father.</p>
<p>“You know, Jaskier wants to fuck you,” Lambert said.</p>
<p>Eskel and Vesemir both froze, forks halfway to their mouths. Geralt spat beer across the table. </p>
<p>“Fucking rude, Geralt,” Lambert said. “You got beer and spit on my steak.”</p>
<p>“Were we all not aware that Jaskier is half in love with Geralt?” Eskel asked, going back to eating.</p>
<p>“Jaskier is half in love with everyone he meets,” Lambert said.</p>
<p>“And he fucks most of them,” Geralt said, returning his focus on his food.</p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t slut-shame my friend!” Lambert said pointing his fork at Geralt. </p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s not like he’s fucked Lambert. That's when the shaming comes in,” Eskel said. </p>
<p>“Only cause he’s too busy pining over Geralt,” Lambert said. </p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>Another week passed and Lambert was at his wit’s end.</p>
<p>“I take it the matchmaking is not going well?” Aiden asked.</p>
<p>“They’re both stupid. They should fuck so the stupid doesn’t rub off on anyone else,” Lambert said.</p>
<p>“Because you were so quick on the uptake,” Aiden said with a smile. “You brought Eskel on our first date.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me it was a date,” Lambert said. “I told Jaskier and Geralt both that they wanted to fuck each other.”</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s not what they want.”</p>
<p>“Of course that’s what they want,” Lambert said.</p>
<p>“Maybe they want more than sex and you just told them that the other wants sex.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Maybe you’re right,” Lambert said.</p>
<p>“You should just assume I’m always right. Wanna go to mine after this?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Jaskier is working on a new song. I told him I’d clear out so he could focus.”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>“I don’t tell Geralt about your shows,” Lambert said.</p>
<p>“What?” Jaskier asked.</p>
<p>“The first few, I did. But, I haven’t in a long time.”</p>
<p>“But he’s always there.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. He follows you on Twitter. He doesn’t even follow me on Twitter.”</p>
<p>“Your Twitter feed is basically you yelling at slight inconveniences.”</p>
<p>“Relieves stress,” Lambert said with a shrug. “What I’m getting at is Geralt doesn’t just want to fuck you. He wants to date you. He hums your songs and knows what color eyes you have. Fuck, I’ve lived with you for two years and I don’t know what color eyes you have. But Geralt does. And he knows when your birthday is. And when I mention you he sits up and takes notice to whatever I’m saying.”</p>
<p>“What if you’re wrong? What if he’s just… being polite to his brother’s roommate?”</p>
<p>“He called my last roommate a moron all the time. To his face.”</p>
<p>“Well, Valdo Marx is a moron.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. But thanks to him, you met me. And thanks to me, you could be dating my brother. If you want. Cause he wants to. Trust me.”</p>
<p>********</p>
<p>A few days later, Lambert was sitting at the bar with Aiden, watching Jaskier play. </p>
<p>“Geralt’s here,” Aiden said.</p>
<p>Lambert looked around until he spotted the older man sitting in a corner booth by himself. </p>
<p>“Hopefully shit will work out,” Lambert said, confident that he finally planted the right seed in Jaskier’s head. He owed Aiden something for pointing out what the right seed was. Maybe he’d fix the other man breakfast in the morning.</p>
<p>After Jaskier’s set, Lambert started moving towards the musician, as he always did after one of Jaskier’s show.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Aiden said tugging on Lambert’s arm. He nodded towards something. Lambert turned to see Jaskier purposefully walking towards Geralt, waving off anyone that tried to stop and talk to him.<br/>Lambert wished he was closer so he could hear what Jaskier was saying to Geralt. It was probably funny as hell if the look on Geralt’s face was anything to go by. The older man always got so flustered when Jaskier flirted with him and Lambert found it hilarious.</p>
<p>Lambert and Aiden watched as Jaskier talked and Geralt nodded. Finally, Jaskier was dragging Geralt to where they were standing.</p>
<p>“Your brother is buying me dinner and drinks,” Jaskier said.</p>
<p>“Are you now?” Lambert asked smiling at Geralt.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Geralt said.</p>
<p>“Don’t wait up,” Jaskier said with a wide grin.</p>
<p>“We’re staying at Aiden’s,” Lambert said. “Call me if he starts being a dick.”</p>
<p>“I would never!” Jaskier said, dramatically putting a hand on his chest.</p>
<p>“I was talking about Geralt. You call me if he starts being a dick,” Lambert said. </p>
<p>“I will,” Jaskier said. “Aiden, call me if Lambert gets too annoying.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Aiden said grinning at Lambert.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The only part I had planned was Lambert declaring that Jaskier and Geralt wanted to fuck each other. After that it just got out of control... </p>
<p>Find me on <a href="https://gingerann.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23">Twitter</a>.</p>
<p>Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>